


The Best He Could Do

by Dombihugi



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Episode Related, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dombihugi/pseuds/Dombihugi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is just a simple soldier not a magical hero, but it seems that's exactly what the mankind needs for winning.</p>
<p>My ending plans after watching episode 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best He Could Do

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction in english, please be patient with me. 
> 
> Love to Kira_K for being my patient beta.:)

This madness took everything from Alex; his family, his love, his friends. The only thing remained was a narrow-minded ruthless guardian who was more of a burden than a help to him. Under the scrutinizing gaze of Michael he always felt like a holy guinea pig, a useful tool of war or a failed experiment when he couldn’t meet the archangel’s expectations.

Everybody waited for him to take down the whole army of angels with a single wave of his hand, to miraculously wash away all the problems of mankind, to bring eternal peace and salvation. But he was just a soldier with average fighting skills and some useful experience in surviving. He couldn’t work with cloudy prophecies or dubious political movements, only with solid facts and tasks a single man could do. 

So when Michael left him by the corpse of his fellow angels without a word and Becca Thorn came to collect „samples” for her research, Alex asked the good doctor - much to her surprise - to keep him posted. 

Meanwhile he did what he was best at. He gathered supplies and created reserves in the most abandoned parts of the city and in a few good hiding places in the outlands as well. He surveyed and secured the old tunnels he knew of and searched for new escape routes out of the city. He even discovered a whole line up to the hills which was probably a branch of the old water system. The best part of it was that he didn’t even need to draw a map for this. As he went on wtih his explorations the whole grid of underground ways started to take shape on his body. It was like an ancient GPS that only he could understand and which was controlled by his own thoughts. And not just the map but the short inner notes he took at each and every tunnel appeared on him when he needed it. 

He didn’t know when and what exactly would happen but thought his work might come in handy when the time comes. And it did. When the few hundred remaining citizens of Delphi came to seek refuge in Vega, and Arika brought back the handful of survivors from Helena with her, the tunnels were more than useful against the massive fleet of angels whose main advantage was the ability to fly. The enemy couldn’t invade the tight underground channels so easily so the traps combined with the biological weapons based on Thorn’s examinations killed many of the dark ones. The hidden supplies were enough for the population of Vega during the siege. They could evacuate the citizens through the old waterways to the mountains, so the enormous flash of light that put an end to the fight wiped out only the gathered lot of angels. 

Someone said it was the city reactor, others called it a miracle because there was no radiation left and of course lots of people were certain that it was the work of the Chosen One. Alex didn’t know which story was true and he didn’t really care about it either. He really just did the best he could do. And it proved to be enough.


End file.
